Cocktails
by GSRGeeklover
Summary: Episode Cocktails. JanMichael.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** This is my first Office fic ever, and so, also my first Jan/Michael fanfic. Tell me what you think, but please, don't throw flames at me. ;)**

* * *

'This one really smells like vanilla.' Michael said while handing out the candle.

'That's nice.'

Jan said. She wanted to strangle him, the whole evening he had been..There were no words to describe it how he had been.

'You and the Mrs. should join us in Sandles, Jamaica, next Christmas.'

'Uh.. Michael, I think David probably wants to spend Christmas here with his family.'

'Oh yeah, They don't allow kids, in Sandles.'

He had been stupid, annoying, acting like an ass and pissing her off all night. Yep, that were a few things how you could describe it.

'They are persona non-grata.'

_What?!_

The way she looked at him, should've shutted him up. She was absolutely furious.

'But it's fun, it is an awesome place. You will not believe how low this girl can Limbo.'

And now she had had it.

She looked at David, a forced smile on her face.

' I'm sorry, you just have to excuse us for just a couple minutes.' While she was saying this she took him by the arm, and pulled him through the crowd.

God, she was pissed.

'What is it? What's the matter?' he kept asking.

She had forced him against a wall and there were a hundred things she could've said. That he was making a fool of himself, and her. That was for sure. That he was pissing her off, that he was..

'What did I ?'

'Just.. just.. just.. just.. ' So many things, so many things..

She couldn't help but think how sexy he looked not knowing what was going on.. So adorable.. so cute..

She checked if someone was looking, and then just kissed him. All her anger, all her fury she put into the kiss and now, she just felt totally turned on.

He had began to laugh. 'What are you doing?'

'Don't you know what I'm doing?'

And kissed him again. She pulled him into the bathroom.

'Why are we going into the bathroom? I thought this was were you liked your privacy?' Michael said between kisses.

'Shut up!'

'What has gotten into you?'

She even didn't know that herself. She was at her boss' home, at a party, with michael, in the bathroom, kissing. She felt like she was 16 again.

'Slam me against the wall, right here.'

'No, I'm not going to slam you into anything.'

'I want you so mu..'

'You're acting inappropiate.'

In that moment it had felt like someone had threw a cold bucket of water over her.

' **I'm** acting inappropiate?' She felt the anger going through her. She? SHE WAS INAPPROPIATE? All those things he had said while meetings, telling the whole office they had slept together and.. and..

'Yeah..' Michael actually answerd her question.

'Forget it, Get out of my way!' Then she had stormed out of the bathroom.

She needed a smoke.

* * *

**There will be another chapter:)**


	2. The ride back home

**A/N: This is the scene where they ride back . :) Hope you enjoy it:)**

* * *

**[ back going home in the car **

'Our first fight.' He was breaking the silence, she knew that.

Silence 

'If this is about what happend in the bathroom. ' She couldn't resist to roll her eyes. 'There was no place to cuddle..'

'I feel sick.' She said just to shut him up.

'You didn't have something of the potato salad did you?' Michael asked all concerned.

'No, but we were good, when we were just running around, ya know, in secret. It was wrong and it was exciting. Maybe it was a mistake to take it public.'

Maybe it was. She had felt so good when she had stood with him in the bathroom, nobody knowing what they were doing. But that wasn't all that it was right? That it only was exciting because it was secret and wrong. She had feelings for him, right?

'Well, that's the way you feel, my lady, that you have hurt me greatly'

'Michael..' Oh no..

'Greatily'

'Please don't cry.' _Oh damn!_ She couldn't take it when he cried. He only cried when she really had hurt him.

'I'm not going to cry. I feel like it. But I'm not going to cry. Just.. take your stupid love-contract and tear it up in a million pieces.'

'It was never a love-contract, Michael.' Here we go again..

'Besides I already have given a copy to Dave and it would just be such as emberassing to get it back from him because I was handing it to him in the first place.'

'I want the house, Jan, I want the picket fence, I want the ketchup-fights and the tickeling and giggling.'

She thought about that. She wanted all those things too, and she could see herself with Michael, in a house like that, with kids and.. Maybe.. Maybe.. she loved him after all, how in hell could she see otherwise all those things with him and feel happy about it.

'I didn't mean it ok, I was.. I was tired.. I'm tired and I didn't eat enough. That was all, that was it. ' She had to end this fight.

'Ya didn't mean it?' he asked on sarcastically voice.

'I didn't. That's all, I'm just saying I didn't mean it.'

' Ok..'

'I love you, Jan.'

'Okay..' She was just considering if she would say that she loved him too when she heard something. She looked up and saw Dwight's face.

' Don't break up, you guys. You're great together.'

_Dwight.._ She looked at Michael.

He was right though. They were great together.

Dwight wasn't such an idiot after all..

* * *

**R&R please:)**


End file.
